


Keeping Score Is Overrated

by geckoholic



Series: kink bingo fills [8]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic
Summary: All Dick wants, really, is to get a few more hours of sleep, preferably sandwiched between his boyfriends, if they're up for that, before it's time to don the Nightwing suit again and fulfill the other duty that comes with being a Wayne heir. What he isn't prepared for, in the slightest, is the sight that unfolds in front of him when he steps into their living room.





	Keeping Score Is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly conceived in private messages with beta-lactamase, and I'm not even sure I can really remember how the idea came to be, but it did, and now I'm calling it another a late fill for the _double penetration_ square on my season of kink card from last year because it's on there and I like having excuses for things. 
> 
> Beta-read by beta-lactamase. Thank you!! ♥ All remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Title is from "Power Games" by Stanfour.

For all that Dick loves his life and his nighttime activities, he'll have to admit that they're exhausting. Sleep is a commodity in short supply for all the Bats, what with having to maintain two lives in the same twenty-four hour window that everyone else gets. It's worse when he's supposed to properly function in his civilian life too. When the Wayne name beckons, even though Dick never officially took it. But he is Bruce Wayne's eldest ward, and as such, he'll have to put on a monkey suit and dance to the tune every now and then. This time it's made worse by the fact that he fell into bed roughly three hours before his alarm for the meeting rang, having spent the night upending a drug ring with the family. Now it's early afternoon, and he's finally home. All he wants, really, is to get a few more hours of sleep, preferably sandwiched between his boyfriends, if they're up for that, before it's time to don the Nightwing suit again and fulfill the other duty that comes with being a Wayne heir. 

What he isn't prepared for, in the slightest, is the sight that unfolds in front of him when he steps into their living room. 

Not like it's altogether unfamiliar. In the past two years, he's seen both M and Andrew in all possible states of undress, and of course watched them fuck _a lot_. He's been fucked by both, and he fucked them. He's just not prepared for seeing them like this, out of the blue, upon coming home. They're on the arm chair in the living room area, Andrew sitting back, wearing nothing but a T-shirt, eyes closed in pleasure, and M is straddling him, stark naked. Dick can _see_ Andrew's cock pistoning in and out of M, can even see M stretched around him with the way he's leaned forward, his hands braced on the armrests, his face buried against Andrew's neck. 

Dick drops his keys where he stands in surprise, instead of putting them in the goddamn bowl on the counter, and they're so wrapped up in each other that the clatter of that on the paneled floor doesn't even catch their attention. He feels like a voyeur, like an intruder, like he hasn't felt in a long time, and he takes a few steps closer. He needs to say something, needs to make them aware that he's here. His expensive suit pants are getting a little tight around the crotch, and he can feel his face heating up with arousal and embarrassment. He's grappling for the right words to announce his presence, swallows hard when his mind throws him a blank. 

This would be so much easier if he didn't _want_ them so much. Both of them. He's wanted them so badly from the start, and that desire hasn't waned any since they first invited him into their bed, their lives, their home. It might actually have increased, knowing that he can have them, that he just has to reach out and they'll let him touch, and kiss, and, most importantly, let him love them. That they love him back. Sometimes the thought is still a bit alien, hard to trust. They were made for each other, and he's often wondered what they're doing, allowing him to butt into a relationship that seems so much like fate. 

He clears his throat, loud as he can manage, and takes another step forward. “I...” he starts, barely above a whisper, but then runs out of ideas of what to say. _I'm home? I'm sorry? I can leave and come back later?_

He doesn't have to say anything else. Andrew's eyes fly open, like he can't not react to the sound of Dick's voice, although it's the smallest noise he's made since he's gotten home. Like it's hardwired into him now, an automatic response in the same way he'd react to M's voice, and the thought makes Dick's breath catch in his throat. He watches Andrew mumble something into M's ear, and then the latter turns his head as well, looking ever so slightly dazed until he licks his lips and clears his throat, visibly collecting himself. 

“Welcome home,” M says, his grin a tease, his voice steady, even though it edges out into a moan when Andrew fucks into him again. 

Dick's eyes involuntarily flick down, to where they're joined, and it's nearly impossible to drag his gaze back up and look at their faces. Now that his arrival has been acknowledged, the uncomfortable notion of feeling like an intruder evaporates. He's allowed to see this. He's been _invited_ to see this, and that thought shoots up his spine like it does every time since he first tried to wrap his head around the idea. 

Andrew says his name, gently, in that familiar way – fond and a little mocking, like the verbal equivalent of flicking the back of their necks. It long since managed to worm its way into Dick's subconscious, and his eyes snap to Andrew's almost of their own accord. Andrew smiles. “Come here.” 

It somehow doesn't occur to Dick to shed his clothes on the way, even the playing field, catch up to their level of nakedness. He simply reaches down to adjust himself – he's fully hard now, so worked up that even the drag of fabric over his cock is sweet torture – and obeys, walking up to them in a few long, hurried strides. He reaches out, but it just ends up hovering over them in mid-air; it's not like he doubts the permission to touch, it's that he doesn't know _where_ he wants to put his hand first: the small of M's back so he can feel his muscles shift as he moves on Andrew, or Andrew's hips so he can feel him thrust, or between their legs, tease a finger along M's rim, along where Andrew pushes into him... 

“ _Come here_ ,” Andrew repeats, beckoning with his finger this time, and Dick shakes his head to gather his thoughts, then meets his gaze again. The beckoning motion is repeated, and Dick understands; he steps closer still and leans in to share a long, messy kiss with Andrew that has him panting and fighting for breath when it's over. 

Thusly reassured, Dick straightens up and looks back at Andrew in silent question. There's several ways this could go, and Dick is willing to let them lead, let them tell him what's expected of him, whose place he'll be taking when it's his turn. 

Andrew lets him wait for bit, puts all his attention into delivering a series of deep, wrecking thrusts that leave M moaning and biting out expletives, and only then does he spare a glance at Dick again. Not like Dick minds; he's been both the bottom and the spectator in this scenario before. M _should_ be Andrew's main concern. 

“Do you want him?” Andrew says, and strokes a hand down M's side, an unmistakable soothing gesture that M would rave and rally against under normal circumstances. They must have been at this for awhile, if he's this worn down, reduced to compliance, to chasing sensation, chasing release, and Dick bites his lip at the thought. 

He nods. Yes. Of course. He wants them both, so bad, now and always. 

What he expects is permission to take over. For Andrew to finish quickly now, and for Dick to take his place, tasked with making M come, or make him come again – hell, it might not even be the second time, their stamina is, after all, superhuman – while Andrew watches them in return. Maybe he'll stroke himself lazily, waiting until Dick's done, letting his body calm down a bit before he takes the reins again. Something along those lines. 

What he doesn't expect is Andrew's wide smirk, the mischief in his expression that seems straight up borrowed from M's repertoire, when he says, words slow, exact, impossible to mishear, “Then let's share him. Join me.” 

Dick blinks in disbelief. He can't possibly mean... “Join you?” 

“Hell, Dickie,” M growls, arching his back when Andrew punishes the repeated insolence with a harsh, deep thrust. Nevertheless, M carries on, if a little more breathless than before. “You’re usually not this slow on the uptake. He means that you’ll both fuck me together. At the same time.”

Dick wants to protest that there’s nothing usual about what they're suggesting, but that seems counterproductive. He doesn't want to argue them out of it, he finds. Not something he ever actively thought about, but now that it's on offer, he's not opposed. It could be hot, _sharing_ this in a literal sense, and he doesn't doubt that M will be able to take it without too much pain or discomfort. 

Looking up to meet Andrew's eyes, Dick nods. “Yeah. Yes. Please.” 

He doesn't outright ask for direction, doesn't want to seem too much like a bumbling newbie in need of advice, but the way Andrew nods back, his grin smoothing out into a gentle smile, means he got the message just fine. “Take off your pants. There's lube on the coffee table, so get ready.” 

Not a word about getting naked, and Dick considers to strip completely just to be contrary, a bit bratty. But it feels wrong, like he'd claim too much attention when all of it should belong to M, and so he doesn't, simply sheds dress, shoes, socks, pants and briefs, gives himself a few perfunctory strokes and lubes up. All ready to go, he turns back around to Andrew and quirks an eyebrow. 

The pleased little once-over Andrew gives him sends a wave of heat through Dick's body; that's not new, he's known for a while that he's into subtle praise like this, enjoys earning Andrew's approval. Andrew is never outright demanding or bossy, except like this, when it's about sex, and that just makes it better. Hotter. More unique. 

“Bring the lube with you,” Andrew says, and then he glances away from Dick in order to pull M forward for a kiss, sudden enough that M looses his balance and involuntarily sinks down deeper onto Andrew's cock, taking him to the hilt. Dick can see Andrew smirk into the kiss before he deepens it, and any complaint M might have been tempted to lodge gets sidetracked by a series of short, well-aimed thrusts while Andrew keeps their mouths sealed together. 

Absentmindedly touching himself, Dick watches them make out while he waits his turn, watches emotions and sensations flicker across Andrew's face and the shudders that run through M's body. There's indeed no way to describe how much he enjoys being a part of them, one third of a whole; not a missing puzzle piece so much as a complimentary one, slotting into what they had like he'd always been intended to make them even more complete than they were. There's no language sufficiently expressive to convey how much he loves them both. 

The obscene, wet sound of a cock pulling free of a well-lubed hole reminds Dick that he's agreed to do so much more than watching tonight. His breath quickens as he sees them rearrange themselves for what's ahead, M returning to a more stable perch on Andrew's lap while Andrew gestures for the lube, slathering his cock up anew, then spreading more of the liquid around M's hole, slipping two fingers into him to also spread it inside, where he seems to be getting distracted into a tell-tale corkscrew motion, brushing past M's prostate and first making him moan with need, then in protest as he suddenly withdraws. 

He tosses Dick the lube. “Go to town. The more aroused he is, the easier this is gonna be for him.” 

M quite frankly doesn't look like he needs any more help with that, finally out of breath, face flushed all the way around to his neck, the muscles in his legs quivering, but Dick nevertheless hurries to comply. He teases his fingertips around the red, swollen rim, and then pushes right in, balls deep without preamble. M spits out Dick's name like a particularly vicious curse, panting through the sensations of being breached in one go, then inhales sharply when Dick pulls nearly all the way out and fucks him with the same shallow, purposeful, quick little thrusts that Andrew used a few minutes ago, the angle easy to get right after all the times they've done this. 

“Such a quick study,” Andrew quips and reaches between them, tracing his fingers around M's hole, around the base of Dick's cock. He hums, thoughtful, and then pushes one finger in alongside. Dick slows, stills, allowing M to get used to the extra girth without added friction. He doesn't react to this first finger in any noticeable way; it's not until Andrew adds a second that a deep moan shudders out of him, muscles tensing around them, around Dick's cock, and Dick closes his eyes to ward off the surge of pleasure that's traveling through his groin. 

He hears Andrew chuckle, a warm sound, encouraging, and both he and M suck in a breath when Andrew adds a third finger. He moves it around, and Dick knows what he's going for; another moan – this one is quick, hissed, sounds almost surprised – tells him Andrew's hit his target. And he keeps at it, keeps his fingers in place and rubs, his motions small and careful but delivering constant pressure until Dick can feel M's legs quiver. M's breathing dissolves into wanton, desperate panting, and Dick's pretty sure the only thing that keeps him from coming at this point is pure stubborn determination. 

It's not secret that M's extremely stubborn, but delayed orgasm isn't the limit they're chasing tonight. Andrew removes his hand, the loss drawing a small noise of protest from M, and leans forward to touch Dick's arm. 

"Pull out," he instructs. "And wait until I tell you to push back inside." 

Dick does as he's told and takes half a step back. He sees no reason to forbid himself from staring, and so he doesn't. He watches M's hole clench around nothing, red from use and shiny with lube, then watches Andrew drive back into him without preamble. Again, he takes that without much of a reaction and Andrew immediately follows up with a couple of purposeful thrusts, like it's an added challenge between them, for M to bite down on showing how much he's enjoying himself. Not like he's having much success with that; he groans, mutters something through gritted teeth that sounds like Andrew's name and a series of inventive curses, and then leans forward again to rest his forehead in the crook of Andrew's neck, left hand clinging do Andrew's shoulder like it's a lifeline, the single plank of wood left in a stormy sea. 

Andrew stills, says Dick's name, and Dick's gaze flies up to meet his eyes, resulting in a pleased little nod. "Go ahead. Just the tip at first, then let him adjust." 

All of a sudden, Dick's heart his beating in his throat. They're really going through with this. It's happening. He cant help but worry, stupid as it is considering who he's with, that they'll hurt M, that it'll be too much. But Andrew would never let that happen, so Dick steps forward and pushes inside, just the head, slowly and carefully, eyes cast downward to see what he's doing and steadying himself with two fingers around his own shaft. Then he pauses, while M makes a noise that would sound like a whine made by anyone else, but made by him it just sounds impatient, demanding, defiant. 

"You're going to have to do most of the work here," Andrew says, and his voice sounds like it's coming from a mile away. Dick blinks, nods, and Andrew continues. "Do the thrusting, direct the angle and the speed." 

His hand comes up to gently pat M's bare thigh, and M all but growls in response. Words seem to have left him, finally, otherwise Andrew would probably have earned himself another collection of expletives for the insolence. 

Dick inhales, exhales all at once, and pushes the rest of the way inside. He doesn't know what he expected, but it wasn't complete stillness. Neither of them moves for several seconds, neither M, nor Andrew, until Dick breaks the spell by drawing back a little, then fucking back inside. He doesn't have much room to thrust, and the pressure is amazing, almost too much, too cramped, almost painful, and he can't even _think_ about how this must feel for M or he'll come on the spot. 

He thrusts again, and again, shallow but increasingly less gentle. M's right arm flails out to reach for him, grab his forearm, fingers digging in so tightly it hurts. Andrew shifts underneath them both, incrementally, and reaches between them, wrapping his hand around M's cock. He doesn't even have to stroke him much before M reaches his breaking point. He grinds his hips, once, and then Dick can feel him contract around them both as he comes. Dick follows suit, the force of his orgasm making him unsteady, and he has to brace himself on Andrew's thighs and on the arm rest, in order to keep himself from overbalancing. Whether or not Andrew finishes with them, Dick can't tell, and in all honesty he's too lost in his own pleasure to care. 

Afterward, for a few moments the only sound in the room is their shared, ragged breathing. 

It's M who breaks the silence. “Alright, both of you, let me up. My leg's about to cramp and I'm in urgent need of a hot shower.” He pauses to glare at both of them in turn. “And I'll take it _alone_ , before either of you gets any ideas.” 

Dick pulls out, screws his eyes shut to get his bearings, and when he opens them again, stepping back, it's to the sight of M's hole, puffy and red, still clinging to Andrew's cock, come trickling out alongside it, and if he weren't so exhausted Dick might be tempted to touch himself, get himself hard again, and add to the mess once more. As it is, he steps back and lets M stand up, waits until M turns away from him to head for the bathroom. 

He steps around M, blocking his way, and grins in response to M's curiously quirked eyebrow. “I didn't even get to kiss you yet,” he complains. “That's unacceptable.” 

M rolls his eyes, but he complies, hauling Dick closer with a hand around his wrist, and Dick wraps both arms around him. They kiss, he wasn't joking about that, deep and filthy and wonderful, but that's not his only directive here. He reaches down, fingering M's taint and, when M doesn't complain or step away, he traces his fingertips around M's hole, dips one finger inside. M groans into the kiss, and Dick smiles and breaks it, pressing their foreheads together instead. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs into M's skin, and M slides his hand up the sleeve of Dick's shirt, thumb drawing small circles on the sensitive skin below the heel of Dick's hand. Dick shivers. 

Then he steps away, giving Dick another eye roll, and jerks his head towards Andrew, still on the arm chair, lazily stroking himself. “Go play with that one if you still don't have enough. I'm getting my damn shower.” 

Dick might loathe to let him go, but hey, at least that's an acceptable solution. He steps out of M's way to let him pass and exchanges a glance with Andrew, letting his eyes wander to Andrew's cock, which his already hardening again and twitches under his gaze. Damn superhumans, making Dick seem like he's got no stamina at all in comparison, but hey, there's a course of action here where he doesn't _need_ an erection to have fun. He sheds his suit jacket and unbuttons his shirt, picking the bottle of lube back up from the side table and capping it open as he wanders over to take his turn on Andrew's lap, and he hears M chuckle from the entryway of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lostemotion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/spacenerdz).


End file.
